moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ryan404000/Icon Masterpost
This is a master post for icons found on the wiki, if you plan on using them in your work you would use: So if I wanted to use the Argent Crusade icon, I would use. The above area that says "Name" also will link to an article. Race Note: For races, we have a template for these! If you do you'll get . If you do you'll get . Alliance * Human Male Human Female * Human Male 2 Human Female 2 * High Elf Male High Elf Female * Dwarf Male Dwarf Female * Gnome Male Gnome Female * Night Elf Male 1 Night Elf Female 1 * Night Elf Male 2 Night Elf Female 2 * Draenei Male Draenei Female * Worgen Male Worgen Female Horde * Blood Elf Male Blood Elf Female * Orc Male Orc Female * Troll Male Troll Female * Tauren Male Tauren Female * Undead Male Undead Female * Goblin Male Goblin Female Allied Races * Dark Iron Male Dark Iron Female * Dark Iron Male 2 Dark Iron Female 2 * Highmountain Tauren Male Highmountain Tauren Female * Pandaren Male Pandaren Female * Nightborne Male Nightborne Female Non-Aligned Races * Murloc * Gnoll * Kobold * Anasorein Racial Icon Dragons * Whelp * Blue Spawn * Blue Drakonid * Blue Drake Trolls * Male Ice Troll Female Ice Troll * Troll Male Troll Female Demons * Dreadlord 15 Pixel Faction Denomination Icons Alliance Mini Crest Draenei Mini Crest Horde Mini Crest Gilneas Mini Crest The Alliance (former or otherwise) Main Entities * Kingdom of Stormwind * Kingdom of Stormwind 2 * Kingdom of Stormwind 3 (Also used for The Eastwatch) * Kingdom of Lordaeron 1 * Kingdom of Lordaeron 2 * Kingdom of Alterac * Stromgarde * Kul Tiras * Kul Tiras 2 * Ironforge * Gilneas (Bordered) * Gilnean (Non-Bordered) * Kirin Tor * Gnomes of Gnomeregan * Elves of Darnassus * Draenei of the Exodar * Silver Covenant * The Tushui * Army of the Light * Void Elf Remnants Military Groups * 7th Legion * Grand Alliance * Alliance (Round) Dwarf Groups * Stormpike Clan Elf Groups * Farstriders * High Elf Alliance Religious Groups * Church of the Holy Light Alliance Leaders * Anduin Wrynn * Muradin Bronzebeard * Falstad Wildhammer * Moira Thaurissan * Tyrande Whisperwind * Gelbin Mekkatorque * Prophet Velen * Genn Greymane * Turaylon * Alleria Windrunner * Malfurion Stormrage * Danath Trollbane * Jaina Proudmoore * Aysa Cloudsinger * Magister Umbric The Horde (former or otherwise) * Blood Knights Organizations * Armies of Legionfall * Earthen Ring * Ebon Blade * Silver Hand * The Valajar Druidic Organizations * Dreamweavers * Cenarion Expedition Argent Groups * Argent Crusade * Brotherhood of the Light Evil Organizations * Shadow Council Scarlet Groups * Scarlet Crusade * Scarlet Crusade (by Migs) Scourge * Undead Scourge * Cult of the Damned * Legion of the Damned Aurelia and Associates * Truespear Enclaves * Rhosyn Armada * Aurelia * Aurelian Mechanized Corps * Order of the Golden Rose * Helldrivers Icon * Aurelian Military * Duchess' Royal Rangers * Anasorein Racial Icon Classes * Death Knight Crest 1 * Death Knight Crest 2 * Demon Hunter Crest * Druid Crest * Hunter Crest * Mage Crest * Monk Crest * Paladin Crest * Priest Crest * Rogue Crest * Shaman Crest * Warlock Crest * Warrior Crest Alignment * Neutral Items * Alliance Banner * Alliance Medallion * Distinguished Service Cross * Alliance Service Cross Factions (Template) The following is from Faction Template Type to yield Plug in any of the following as listed below Current list (Incomplete): Independent/Neutral * Scarlet Crusade: * Scarlet Onslaught: * Truthful: * Scions: * Kingdom of the Light: * Defias Brotherhood: * Syndicate: * Argent Dawn: * Brotherhood of the Light: * Argent Crusade: * Scourge: * Cult of the Damned: * Silver Hand: * Burning Legion: * Shadow Council: * Ebon Blade: Alliance * Alliance: * Stormwind: * Lordaeron: * Stromgarde: * Gilneas: * Gilneas Old: * Kul Tiras Old: * Kul Tiras: ** Ashvane: ** Stormsong: ** Waycrest: *** Embers: * Dalaran: * Alterac: * Quel'thalas: * Ironforge: * Wildhammer: * Dark Iron: * Ren'dorei: * Theramore: * Church of the Holy Light: Horde * Horde: * Forsaken: * Silvermoon: * Darkspear: * Bilgewater: If there are more not listed, please tell me! Category:Blog posts